The Panther & The Wolf
by RosaliaThorn
Summary: Black hair, the palest of blue eyes, a body every girl and boy wants, Jazz was the hottest thing around. She's could be the queen bee, if she wanted. But she didn't want to. Popularity wasn't her thing. Being bad was. Besides, who wants to be good when you're like her? But maybe she should have been a little good. Cause now she has to move, not that she really cares. Derek/OC


**Hey guys, this is my first story so please review and tell me what you really think. If you have any suggestions or spot any errors, I'm all ears. Thanks and I hope you like it. :)**

Black hair, the palest of blue eyes, a body every girl and boy wants, Jazz was the hottest thing around. She's could be the queen bee, if she wanted. But she didn't want to. Popularity wasn't her thing. Being bad was. Besides, who wants to be good when you're like her? But maybe she should have been a _little_ good. Cause now she has to move, not that she really cares. New town, new possibilities, new guys. Now she has her sights set on Beacon Hill.

She looks around as she slowly gets off her black motorcycle. The school was a boring one, looked like every other one she's every been to. But she smelled something different though. Something not human_._ _Excellent_. With a smile she sauntered into the school. The bell hadn't rang yet so everyone was still in the hallways. A silence crept over the halls as she walked in, everyone was staring at her. Perfect, she thought, smirking. Everyone continued staring at her as she walked to the office. There was a strawberry blonde girl standing next to a blonde muscular guy that was undressing her with his eyes as she walked by. So what did she do? She winked at the guy's girlfriend. Then she laughed at the look on both the girl and guys face. Priceless.

She arrived at the office right as the bell rang. Everyone still watched her enter the office before moving off to class. "No sunglasses in the building please" said the boring  
voice of the school secretary. "Whatever" replied Jazz. Looking the lady straight in the eyes she lifted her shades and watched with an amused expression as the lady flinched. "That's what I thought" Jazz said as she slipped her shads back into place. The lady didn't say anything. "My names Jasmine Cloud. The new student." she said in a bored voice. The woman instantly perked up. "Oh my! My apologies Ms. Cloud!" the lady said in an attempt to get on Jazz's good side. Not that she had one. "Yeah, whatever. Can I have my schedule please." Jazz said in a bored manner, looking at her nails. "Yes of course. Here you go dear." the secretary said as she handed Jazz two papers. Without another word Jazz left, looking down at her classes. All AP classes. Again. Whatever. Not like she was going to show up much. But she had to until she made a friend who'll collect her homework for her. How boring. She followed the map to her AP English class and walked in like she owned the place. The teacher glared at her for a second until he really saw her. Then he gestured her in, looking a little flustered. Jazz smirked, even the teachers couldn't keep their eyes off her. Pathetic.

Looking around at the students there was one empty seat next to... the strawberry blond girl. Shrugging, she walked over and set her stuff down by the chair. The girl glared at her, probably for the wink, and pointedly looked away from her. Jazz smirked and leaned over to her, "That's a really nice dress, Dolce & Gabbana?" she whispered. Immediately the girl looks over at Jazz, with a smile. "You know just by looking at it? Wow, I'm Lydia." the girl, Lydia, said in awe. Jazz smiles and replies "Jazz". As they talked the rest of the class, they became friends, good thing to because Lydia was in every one of Jazz's classes. By lunchtime, Jazz was majorly bored. As she entered the lunch line, all eyes were on her again, people started letting her in front of them, smiling and introducing themselves, not that Jazz really cared. In five minutes flat, she had her food and was looking around for a place to sit. Not seeing Lydia, she breathed in through her nose, and started heading in the direction of a table with two boys sitting there, heads together. "Excuse me, but can I sit here?" she asked in a velvet smooth voice. The boys' snapped their heads up, checked her out, then nodded quickly. Smirking, she took a seat. "Name's Jazz." she said coolly. "Scott""Stiles" they say at the same time, but she know who is who. "Nice." she says in an aloof manner. "Jazz!" someone shouts her name. Lydia. She looks at her and jerks her head to the table she's sitting at. Lydia looks at the boys skeptically but sits anyway. Jazz notices the sudden change in Stiles' heartbeat. Aw someone's got a little crush on Lydia. Stupid boy. After Lydia sits down, a brunette sits also. Hearing Scott's heart stutter she looks up and finds him looking at the brunette. "Allison this is Jazz, Jazz this is Allison Argent." Jazz's smile freezes in place for half a second. Argent, a hunter. Damn. "Nice to meet you," Jazz says, "Hey Lydia, will you collect my homework for the rest of the day? I have to go somewhere." Scott gives her a funny look, but she ignores him. Lydia just nods, looking at the blonde boy who joined us. "Jazz this is my boyfriend Jackson. Jackson, Jazz." Lydia says, her voice full of pride. I nod a greeting and pick up my tray. I dump it and gather my stuff and leave through the front exit. "Hey! You can't just leave!" Jazz turns toward the voice, a school security man. She lifts her shades and glares at the man. "Watch me" she says, in a smug voice. She hops on her bike and takes off, doing a wheelie.

**Sooooo... what did you guys think? Love it or hate it please tell me.**


End file.
